Darkest Dreams
by AngelusAcerbus
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been haveing some very trobleing dreams, and is it coinodince that Harry is haveing the same dream?


Darkest Dreams

Last night I was laying in bead trying to fall asleep while my younger sister listened to the forth Harry Potter book which my mom bought on tape so she could listen to it on long car trips. It was in this strange state of nostalgia half was between sleep and waking that I cam up with the idea for the sick and twisted fan fic that you are about to read. So beware this is going to be like Harry Potter Tim Burton style.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Draco Malfoy lay on his back staring up at the canopy of his bead, his breathing coming in quick gasps, his body soaked in sweat. He had been having the same dream for the last month, and it was becoming harder and harder to cope with.

Draco was walking down one of the many corridors of the school, it was dark in the hallway as if it where late at night. I seamed as if had been walking for miles when out of no wear a pair of disembodied hands pulled him into a classroom. In side the classroom was pitch black he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Then a source-less light would appear a single solitary beam of light that seamed to have mass in the inky darkness. There standing under the light was Harry Potter. He started to walk toward Draco, the light following him. Draco rose to his feet, but Harry threw him back to the ground. Then he walked over and grabbed the front of Draco's robes and pulled him up off the ground holding him up against a wall. And then Harry kissed him. It was a ruff kiss that left Draco's lips bruised. Harry then pulled away still pining Draco to the wall, his feet where a few inches off the ground. Harry had a cold look in his eyes as he stared at Draco, holding him up off the floor. Then Harry began to rip away Draco's clothing, and throw it over his head into the darkness behind him. Then Harry dropped Draco once more to the cold stone floor, and watched him twitch and writhe on the stone. Then the green-eyed boy began to strip off his own cloths, and joined Draco down on the floor. He pulled Draco over to him and climbed on top of him. Harry poked forcefully at Draco's closed mouth with his hard penis and hissed the words suck it. Draco didn't move do so and just stared up at Harry. At Draco's lack of response Harry began to get angry and dug his short but sharp finger nails into Draco's flesh. Draco opened his mouth to scream but it was almost instantly filled with Harry's stiff member. "Now suck it, bitch." Harry hissed into Draco's ear. Again Draco did not do as he was ordered and a very displeased Harry pulled his dick out of Draco's mouth, and got up. Then he pulled Draco to his knees and forced him to bend over. With one fluid movement Harry thrust into the body beneath him, grunting as he passed the tight ring of muscle. Then he began to thrust with all his strength, pulling out tell only the head was left inside and then burying himself once again. With each and every thrust Draco screamed out in pain, half hoping that someone would hear his cries and rescue him, but another side of him didn't want someone to come and stop this. The other half enjoyed what was happening. Harry moaned in ecstasy as he thrust into the bleeding and screaming mass of flesh that was Draco Malfoy, his shaft was now coated with blood and pre come. He shuddered as he came spurting his seed deep into Draco's body. Harry then got up and dressed before throwing Draco's clothing at him and exiting the room. The light that had been following Harry around the room was now focused on Draco, as he lay broken and bleeding on the floor, as he stared up at the ceiling. And that was where it ended that was when he woke up.

Some one had once told Draco that if you have the same dream repeatedly it would come true in a sense. He wasn't quite sure whether he could care if it came true what if it did come true and he did like it? What if he liked being Harry's plaything? What if he was beginning to like Harry and that was the reason for the dreams? These questions kept running through Draco's mind until morning. He never got back to sleep after he woke up from the dream. He just stayed up staring at the canopy of his bead and pondering the answers to his questions. Some nights he would get up and go sit in the common room and stare at the dyeing fire until dawn. 

So hear he was again laying on his back, but this time he got up and grabbed an invisibility cloak that his father had sent him as a Christmas present. He pulled on the cloak and left the dormitory. He walked to the exit of the common room and stepped out into the dark corridor. He began to walk; he climbed the stairs out of the dungeons and up into the entrance hall. Then he made his way up the marble staircase to the second floor landing, then he continued to the third, and forth. He was walking down the fifth floor corridor when he ran into something invisible but solid. The collision had knocked his cloak off of his head, and when he looked ahead of him he saw Harry Potters Face floating above his left hand and right leg. Draco could fell the blood draining from his face. "Um…uh…Malfoy what are you doing hear?" Harry asked moving toward the wall and into the shadows. Draco followed in suit concealing himself in the shadows, before saying, "I could ask you the same thing Potter," and pulling the hood of his cloak down. Harry took off his hood to and said, "I couldn't sleep and decided to go out for a walk." "Is Potter having nightmares?" Draco asked in a voice that Harry thought was dripping with mock concern. "Well yes, but it's not any of your business, but I keep having the same dream." Harry said quickly avoiding Draco's eyes. A look of total shock was on Draco's face when Harry looked up again. "What?" Harry demanded. "Nothing it's just that I keep having the same dream over and over again." Draco explained, it was Harry's turn to look shocked. "What's your dream about?" Harry ventured throwing caution to the wind. Draco blushed. "Oh one of those huh." Harry said reading the sudden color in Draco's cheeks. "Well their not normal wet dreams that's the thing." Draco said being strangely over friendly to his rival. "What do you mean by not normal wet dreams?" Harry inquired, Draco only looked down but instead of looking at the ground as he intended he noticed that Harry had taken off his cloak, he was staring at Harry's crotch. Harry's eyes widened in shock. "What are your dreams about?" Draco asked quietly switching his gaze to Harry's eyes. Harry started to blush and glance downward. This time Draco's eyes went wide.

Ron who was concealed around the corner snickered, "Everything is going according to the plan, they make such a good couple it's a shame they don't realize it themselves." 

```````````````````````````

More to come later.


End file.
